Campeonato de Anedotas do Reino Cogumelo
by FireKai
Summary: Quando se realiza um Campeonato de Anedotas o divertimento é garantido. Uma fusão entre o universo de Mario e algumas anedotas. Divirtam-se. (Completa!)
1. O Inicio do Campeonato

Nota do autor: As personagens usadas nesta fiction não são minhas, elas pertencem à Nintendo eu estou a usa-las apenas para o meu divertimento e dos leitores.

Decidi juntar algumas anedotas ao mundo de Mario e criar um concurso. Espero que se divirtam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"É hoje!" - gritou Luigi excitadíssimo e levantou-se da cama a correr e foi acordar Mario.

"O que queres Luigi?" - perguntou Mario ensonado.

"Mario, é hoje, o Campeonato de Anedotas do Reino Cogumelo." - disse Luigi saindo do quarto do irmão.

Meia hora depois os dois tinham chegado ao Castelo da Princesa Peach onde se iria realizar o Campeonato e inscreveram-se.

Dai a uns minutos apareceu a Princesa Peach: "Olá a todos. Bem vindos ao vigésimo Campeonato de Anedotas do Reino Cogumelo (Aplausos), cada um dos concorrentes vai continuar uma anedota e a anedota será pontuada de 1 a 10. Os juízes serão eu, Waluigi e Toadsworth. Depois de todos terem contado uma anedota vamos seleccionar três concorrentes para a final. Bem, vamos lá começar." - Peach sentou-se na bancada dos juízes entre Waluigi e Toadsworth.

Toad anunciou o primeiro concorrente: o primeiro concorrente é a Princesa Daisy.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se da bancada dos juízes, fez uma vénia e começou a contar a anedota:

_Uma criança fica de castigo e tem de ir para a cama. Cinco minutos depois de se ter deitado diz:  
- Pai!  
- O que é?  
- Traz-me um copo com água!  
- Não! Portaste-te muito mal!  
Cinco minutos depois:  
- Pai!  
- O que é?  
- ...Dá-me água!  
- Não, se pedires outra vez dou-te uma palmada!  
Passado cinco minutos:  
- Pai!  
- O que é?  
- Quando me vieres bater, traz-me um copo de água!!!_

Daisy ficou à espera da reacção dos juízes. Peach esboçou um largo sorriso, Waluigi fez o mesmo e Toadsworth começou a rir-se descontroladamente e caiu no chão agarrado á barriga.

A plateia aplaudiu. Peach levantou uma placa com um número 7, Walugi também lhe deu um 7 e Toadsworth um 9.

Daisy afastou-se dos juízes a sorrir.

Toad: Bem, o segundo concorrente é Luigi.

Luigi aproximou-se da bancada e começou a contar a anedota:

_Era uma vez um homem que morava na aldeia e queria ir para a estação de comboios e, então perguntou ao taxista:  
- Quanto é daqui á estação?  
- 10€.  
- E as malas?  
- Nada!  
- Então leve as malas que eu vou a pé!!!_

A plateia aplaudiu ruidosamente. Peach sorriu a Luigi e deu-lhe um 7. Waluigi, apesar de ter achado a anedota engraçada, como detestava luigi, apenas lhe deu um 4. Toadsworth deu-lhe um 8.

Toad: Ok, o terceiro concorrente é Mario.

Mario aproximou-se da bancada, sorriu a Peach e disse:

_Era uma vez uma aldeia onde viviam dois homens que tinham o mesmo nome: Joaquim Gonçalves. Um era sacerdote e o outro, taxista. Quis o destino que morressem no mesmo dia. Quando chegaram ao céu, São Pedro os esperava.  
- O teu nome ?  
- Joaquim Gonçalves.   
- Você é o sacerdote ?  
- Não, o taxista.   
São Pedro consulta suas anotações e diz:  
- Bom, ganhaste o paraíso. Levas esta túnica com fios de ouro e este cedro de platina com incrustações de rubis. Podes entrar.  
- O teu nome ?  
- Joaquim Gonçalves.  
- Você é o sacerdote ?  
- Sim, sou eu mesmo.  
- Muito bem, meu filho. ganhaste o paraíso. Levas esta bata de linho e este cedro de ferro com incrustações de granito. O sacerdote diz:  
- Desculpe, mas deve haver um engano. Eu sou o Joaquim Gonçalves, o sacerdote!  
- Sim, meu filho, ganhaste o paraíso. Levas esta bata de linho e...  
- Não pode ser! Eu conheço o outro senhor. Era taxista, vivia na minha aldeia e era um desastre! Subia nas calçadas, batia o carro todos os dias, dirigia pessimamente, assustava todo mundo e não mudou nem mesmo após multas e repreensões policiais. E quanto a mim, passei 75 anos pregando todos os domingos na paróquia. Como é que ele recebe a túnica com fios de ouro e eu.....isto ?  
- Não é nenhum engano - diz São Pedro. Ocorre que, aqui no céu, estamos efectuando uma gestão mais profissional, como a que vocês fazem lá na Terra.  
- Não entendo!.  
- Eu explico. Agora nos orientamos por resultados. É assim: durante os últimos anos, cada vez que tu pregavas, as pessoas dormiam. Cada vez que ele dirigia seu táxi, as pessoas começavam a rezar. Resultados ! Percebeste? Gestão por Resultados!_

A plateia aplaudiu. Toadsworth começou a rir descontroladamente, outra vez e deu um 8 a Mario. Peach também lhe deu um 8 e Waluigi um 6 (Ele também detestava Mario).

Toad: O próximo concorrente é Koopa.

Koopa aproximou-se das bancadas e falou: Princesa, Waluigi e Toadsworth, eu posso contar algumas anedotas pequenas, em vez de uma grande?"

Os juízes acenaram afirmativamente e Koopa começou:

_No médico:  
- Sr. Doutor, a minha filha é cega.  
  
- Não se preocupe... a minha é Nintendo!!_

_----------------_

_P: Como morre um neurónio no cérebro de uma loira?  
R: Sozinho.   
  
P: Quando é que uma loira tem dois neurónios?   
R: Quando está grávida._

_----------------_

_P: O que dizes a uma loira para ela se casar contigo?  
R: Dizes-lhe que está grávida.  
  
P: E o que é que ela responde?  
R: "Tens a certeza que é meu?"_

_----------------_

_P: Como manténs uma loira ocupada durante várias horas?  
R: Dás-lhe um papel com "Vire por favor" escrito dos dois lados._

Quando Koopa terminou ouviu-se um estrondoso aplauso do público. Desta vez era Waluigi que ria descontroladamente. Toadsworth sorria e Peach tinha um ar zangado (Ela é loira!).

Waluigi levantou uma placa com um 9, Todsworth deu-lhe um 7 e Peach, furiosa por causa das anedotas de loiras, deu-lhe um 2.

Toad: Bem, o quinto concorrente é Bowser.

Bowser, seguindo exemplo de Koopa começou a contar pequenas anedotas:

_Entra uma loira na loja e diz:  
- Quero um litro de leite.  
- Bom dia dia...- diz a empregada.  
- Sim, bom dia queria um litro de leite.  
- Se faz favor...  
- Bom dia, se faz favor queria um litro de leite.  
- Mimosa??  
- Hum, bom dia senhora Mimosa, queria um litro de leite se faz favor!_

_----------------_

_Qual é a peça da mota que os alentejanos mais gostam?  
O descanso._

_Porque é que os alentejanos costumam dormir com o relógio debaixo da cama?   
Para acordarem em cima da hora._

_Sabem daquele alentejano que morreu enquanto bebia leite?  
O desgraçado estava descansado a beber leite e a vaca sentou-se!_

_----------------_

_Sabem porque é que os alentejanos preferem apanhar azeitonas em vez de caracóis?  
Porque as azeitonas estão paradas._

_----------------_

_Duas loiras estavam a beber um sumo e então vira-se uma para a outra:  
- Porque estás a beber esse sumo tão concentrada?  
Vira-se a outra:  
- É que aqui diz: «beba este sumo de manga concentrada»._

_A Loira e o Médico brasileiro:  
Uma senhora loira sai de uma consulta médica ... e, meio confusa, solicita à secretária novo contacto com o médico alegando não ter entendido bem as suas recomendações.  
Depois de aguardar um pouco, volta ao consultório e pergunta:  
- Doutor , desculpe a dúvida, mas o Sr falou há pouco em Capricórnio ou Sagitário ?? Não entendi bem sua explicação.  
... e o médico impaciente diz :   
- Câncer minha senhora .... câncer !!_

Peach olhou furiosa para Bowser, mais anedotas deu loiras, ela deu-lhe um 3, Waluigi, rindo a bandeiras despregadas deu-lhe um 9 e Toadsworth (Que para minha conveniência era alentejano. Um alentejano no mundo de Mario??) deu-lhe um 3.

Bowser afastou-se das bancadas desanimado.

Toad: O último concorrente é Wario.

Wario aproximou-se das bancadas sorrindo maliciosamente:

_Havia um padre e um presidente da junta que combinaram sempre que uma mulher da freguesia desse uma facada no casamento que ao confessar-se dizia que tinha caído na calçada, e assim foi._

_Certo dia foi um padre novo para a freguesia que não sabia do que eles tinham conbinado e fazia-lhe confusão as senhoras caírem tanta vez na calçada, resolveu ir falar com o presidente, este por sua vez explicou o que se passava._

_Então o padre disse:_

_- Olhe sr presidente então ponha-se a pau porque a sua mulher a semana passada caiu todos os dias na calçada._

Wario recebeu muitos aplausos. Peach deu-lhe um 7, Todsworth um 8 e Waluigi (Que é irmão de Wario) deu-lhe 10.

A Princesa Peach levantou-se: "Bem, já ouvimos todos os concorrentes, daqui a pouco vamos dizer quem são os 3 finalistas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões e anedotas. Obrigado!


	2. A Final do Campeonato

Nota do autor: As personagens usadas nesta fiction não são minhas, elas pertencem à Nintendo eu estou a usa-las apenas para o meu divertimento e dos leitores.

Decidi juntar algumas anedotas ao mundo de Mario e criar um concurso. Espero que se divirtam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passaram alguns minutos e a Princesa anunciou os três finalistas: Daisy, Mario e Wario.

"Boa, estou na final." – gritou Daisy muito contente.

Luigi estava cabisbaixo porque não tinha passado para a final mas decidiu apoiar Mario.

Toad: Bem, vamos começar a final, o primeiro finalista é Wario.

Wario posicionou – se em frente ás bancadas dos juízes e começou:

_Estava um mendigo a pedir à porta de um cemitério, como não aparecia ninguém para pedir uma esmola, resolveu ir falar com o coveiro  
- Ó amigo não vem nenhum funeral, para eu pedir uma esmola, é que não tenho comida para meus filho, não tenho bebida, não tenho nada.  
O coveiro responde:  
- Há um às 4h.  
o mendigo:  
- Então eu espero.  
Chega o funeral e a viúva começa a gritar.  
- Ai meu amor que para onde vai não há comida, não há bebida, não há nada!  
O mendigo muito assustado comenta em voz alta:  
- Hoi queres ver que vão levar o morto para minha casa!_

Houve muitos aplausos da plateia e depois veio a pontuação. Waluigi de–lhe um 9, Peach e Toadsworth deram–lhe um 7.

Toad: Agora apresento – vos o segundo finalista: Mario.

Mario começou a sua anedota:

_A filha não aparecia em casa há mais de cinco anos. Um dia entra pela casa adentro. O pai, homem conservador e católico, reage:  
- Onde é que a menina esteve este tempo todo? Porque não nos deu notícias? Sabes o que a tua mãe sofreu?  
- Tive vergonha. Sou prostituta, meu pai.  
- O quê? Fora desta casa, sua desgraçada! Nunca mais a quero ver!  
- Está bem, pai. Eu só passei por aqui para oferecer este casaco de vison e a escritura da minha casa de Cascais à mãezinha, uma conta poupança de 50.000 contos para os estudos do mano e as chaves deste BMW 540I para si. De resto estou de saída.  
- Espere querida... A menina há bocado disse-me que tinha virado o quê?  
- Prostituta, meu pai...  
- Ah bom. Tinha percebido protestante... Que disparate... Sente-se querida. Quer tomar alguma coisa?_

Novamente a plateia bateu palmas e foram dados os pontos Waluigi deu 7, Peach 9e Toadsworth 8.

Toad: E finalmente o último finalista é: A Princesa Daisy.

Daisy acenou à plateia e preparou – se para contar a sua anedota:

_A CIA resolveu recrutar um atirador. Após uma série de selecções,  
entrevistas e testes escolheram três candidatos: 1 Francês, 1 Inglês e 1 Português. Para a escolha final, os agentes da CIA colocaram os  
candidatos diante de uma porta metálica e entregaram-lhes uma pistola.  
- Queremos ter a certeza que seguem as instruções, quaisquer que sejam  
as circunstâncias. Por trás desta porta vocês vão encontrar a sua mulher sentada numa cadeira. Têm que a matar.  
Responde o Francês:  
- Estão a falar a sério? Eu jamais mataria a minha mulher!!!  
- Então você não serve, responde a CIA.  
Ao Inglês deram as mesmas instruções. Ele pegou na arma e entrou na  
sala. Durante 5 minutos tudo muito calmo. Depois ele regressou com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Tentei mas não posso matar a minha mulher.  
- Você também não está preparado para trabalhar nesta agência. Pegue na sua mulher e vá embora.  
Chegou enfim a vez do Português! Deram-lhe as mesmas instruções  
indicando-lhe que teria de matar a sua mulher. Ouviram-se tiros, um  
estrondo e depois outro.... A seguir ouvem-se gritos, barulhos de móveis a partir. Após alguns minutos fica tudo muito calmo. A porta abre-se lentamente e o Português sai, limpa o suor e diz:  
- Bem me podiam ter dito que os tiros eram de pólvora seca. Tive que a matar com a cadeira._

Muitíssimos aplausos para Daisy. E depois a pontuação Waluigi deu – lhe 8, Peach 8 e Toadsworth 9.

Rapidamente foram feitas as contas para ver quem tinha ganho.

Toad: E a vencedora é Daisy.

Daisy foi aplaudida por todos. Mario ficou em segundo lugar e Wario em terceiro.

Peach: Bom pessoal, no Campeonato do ano que vem à mais até lá!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.


End file.
